


Life's little pleasures

by apathyinreverie



Series: Give me life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Alec sighs out contently, languid and relaxed and utterly sated, hums at the feeling of Magnus' fingers carding softly through the sweaty strands at the back of his head.And lying here - spread out mostly on top of his husband’s still heaving chest, both of them exhausted, wrapped around each other, limbs tangled in a way that he isn't quite sure where one of them ends and the other begins - Alec thinks they rather desperately need to make date night a regular thing.





	Life's little pleasures

Alec's back hits the door, Magnus' hand at the back of his head the only thing softening the impact.

But Alec can’t worry about something as trivial as smacking his head into the wall, can barely think at all anymore, not with Magnus pressed so close, thigh between his legs, pressing into him, Alec’s mind hazy with heat as they kiss.

All night, he hasn’t been able to focus on anything beside his husband.

Magnus surprised him with a romantic dinner for no other reason than because he wanted to spend some time with him, and Alec just spent an entire evening staring at him, as always mesmerized just by the sight of him.

Because Magnus is _always_ breathtakingly beautiful, forever-stunning at any given time of the day, but he is absolutely, _heart-stoppingly_ alluring whenever he decides to actually flirt with Alec.

As he has coincidentally been doing all night, all fluttering eyelashes and coyly sensual smile.

The fact that they have been married for several months now, neither changes Alec’s helpless captivation in the face of his husband acting coy, nor does it apparently lessen Magnus’ enjoyment of seeing him blush.

And maybe it has something to do with the fact that they've barely managed to really spend any time together at all recently, both of them being kept so incredibly busy with their new jobs ever since their move to Alicante, maybe a date night for just the two of them had truly been exactly what they needed.

But either way, there is just something about tonight, something that has the outside world entirely falling away, having Alec barely aware of the time passing, of the food, the wine.

Nothing beyond Magnus, coy smile curving his lips, lashes lowered, pure, hazy, teasing heat in his eyes.

Alec has been hyper-focused on Magnus all night, rather helplessly so, and has gone _beyond_ that ever since they started dessert and Magnus – a teasing quirk to his lips, gaze honey-thick and hot, fixed entirely on Alec – upped his game a little further.

And even Alec has his limits, honestly thinks he can't be blamed for capitulating, for finally just reaching out and dragging his husband to him.

Really. There is only so much teasing a guy can handle.

Which brings them here, making out heatedly, Alec leaning back against the bedroom door, not quite inside yet because neither of them can be bothered to remove their hands for long enough to actually open the door.

Alec lets one of his hands run down Magnus' back, further down, palms one of his cheeks, loves the feel of it under his hand, loves the way Magnus reacts - moaning slightly and sucking on his tongue for a second or two - even more.

Heat pulses through Alec at the sound, makes him pull Magnus in a little further, impossibly closer, deepens the kiss, makes it sensual and hot.

Alec feels like his brain might be melting with the heat of it.

Then, Magnus is pulling back slightly, just enough to nip at his lower lip, tongue immediately soothing the sting, their eyes meeting, gazes heated, breaths heavy and erratic in the sliver of space between them, and Alec almost loses his breath at the sight of the golden cat eyes glowing back at him from his husband's face.

_By the angel, Magnus is beautiful._

He can't help but lean in again, licks right back into his husband's mouth, tongues sliding together slickly. Feels Magnus finally reaching for the doorknob at his back, twisting it, door opening behind Alec, both of them stumbling inside.

It feels like seconds until the back of Alec’s knees are hitting the bed, but somehow Magnus has still managed to lose his shirt and shoes between the door and the bed, while Alec himself is still fully dressed.

He twists them around as they tumble onto the mattress, Magnus landing on his back and Alec immediately settles between his legs. He grinds down.

And Magnus moans, legs parting, hips lifting to meet his, eyes hazy with lust, glowing up at him, neck straining slightly as he stretches up for another hot, open-mouthed kiss.

And Alec leans down, meets Magnus halfway, so very familiar with his husband's sweet lips and playful tongue.

But still so utterly helpless against it all.

They get lost in each other for a while, kissing, tongues sliding slickly against each other, hands slipping under clothes, running along skin, intense, hungry, all-consuming heat between them.

The pure desire in Magnus' eyes when he finally gets Alec out of his clothes makes heat tingle across his skin, arousal pulsing through him.

But it is still nothing compared to finally getting Magnus naked.

No matter how often they've done this now, Alec still can't help but pause for just a moment whenever he gets to see all of Magnus, his husband so incredibly, insanely beautiful. Golden skin, sculpted muscles, all stretched out just for Alec to take.

It leaves him slightly breathless every single time. 

He can't not say it. "_So beautiful_," he murmurs, lets his hands run along Magnus' sides as he stares, licks his lips, loves the contrast of his paler skin against Magnus' olive skin.

He sees Magnus smile, glances up to watch his husband's lips quirk into something delighted and heated and so very fond, eyes full warm adoration and coy teasing.

And then, a second later, Magnus is flipping them, does something to reverse their positions somehow, Alec suddenly finding himself on his back, Magnus kneeling naked over his stomach, the acrobatics of the move almost entirely lost on Alec.

Heat punches through him.

As it always does at the reminder that Magnus can more than keep up with him, not only physically or by using his magic, but also because Alec tends to be utterly helpless against all those tricks Magnus still has up his sleeves from his centuries of sexual exploits and which his husband so loves to bring out from time to time.

For no other reason than to absolutely liquefy Alec's brain with pleasure.

And knowing that Magnus can so easily gain the upper hand if he wants to, only serves to make those _other_ times – the times when Magnus surrenders to him so completely, when his husband gives up control in a way that has Alec almost mindless with heated arousal every time – all the sweeter.

It’s always like this between them, who will be on top never really pre-decided until they are already in bed.

Alec isn’t even entirely sure whether they do this every time because they both want to be on top or whether being on the bottom is the actual goal.

Not like it actually matters. The sex is amazing either way.

And the sight of his husband right now, kneeling naked over his stomach, cock hard and curving up towards his stomach, cheeks flushed, kiss-swollen lips, dark hunger in his golden cat eyes, almost has Alec swallow his tongue.

Magnus looks so insanely hot right now.

Alec reaches out to touch him, can't not.

Brushes his fingers down the underside of his cock, wraps his hand around the base and in one movement pulls up toward the head, circling the top, thumb teasing the slit.

And Magnus moans, thrusting into his hand, hips rolling gorgeously, every muscle in his body straining for it, head falling back, exposing the alluring stretch of his throat.

_By the angel, Magnus is stunning. _

Alec sits up, sets his teeth to the skin of Magnus’ neck, just enough pressure to drag a slight moan from Magnus, lets his other hand slide down his naked back, delights in the way Magnus curves his back as Alec lets two of his fingers slip between his cheeks, strays even lower.

He pulls back slightly, needing to see, watches as Magnus' mouth falls open slightly, a low sound escaping him as Alec's finger breaches the rim, sliding in with the ease of the lube.

Magnus' eyes are entirely fixed on Alec, heavy-lidded, glowing golden and dark with lust. Their focus on him is heady, has need simmering just beneath the surface of his skin.

He watches Magnus' tongue dart out, leaving his bottom lip red and wet as Alec lets his finger slide in a little deeper. Watches and feels Magnus shudder in response to Alec preparing him.

"Alexander," he moans lowly, voice sounding nearly drugged. “_Darling_. I want more.” A clear demand.

And he can't do anything but obey, watches Magnus' eyelids flutter in reaction as he adds another finger, mind a little hazy with the heat of it all, with the feel of Magnus hot and tight around him, unable to entirely think straight.

He leans down slightly to mouths at one of his collarbones, tongue dragging over the skin, feels Magnus shiver beneath his touch.

Something about tonight, this sweltering heat between them, has Alec almost incoherent with desire, with hunger, with the need to be closer, to be _inside_ Magnus.

By the time he finishes preparing him, Magnus' cheeks are flushed, his breathing slightly unsteady, lips parted as his tongue darts out, pink and wet. Alec stares at it, hypnotized, can't really think beyond the insanely hot image in front of him and the tight heat around his fingers.

He needs to get inside, needs to be _in_ him.

He flips them easily, settles between Magnus' thighs, loves the way how perfectly they fit together. But then just grinds his hips down, cocks sliding together, just enough pressure to send shocks of arousal dragging through his veins but not nearly enough to give either of them any true satisfaction. At this point, he doesn't even know whether he is teasing Magnus or teasing himself anymore.

"Alexander," Magnus groans, voice low and hungry and desperate. "Come on."

And who is Alec to deny him.

He shifts, hooks his arm below one of Magnus' knees, the other leg wrapped around his hip, holding him open as he finally pushes in slowly, feeling Magnus' nails leave crescent marks in the skin of his biceps where he is gripping his arms.

It takes him a while until he finally bottoms out, a low moan vibrating through his chest once he is fully seated, breathing fast and erratic as he lets his head drop to Magnus' neck, makes himself hold still at least for a little while, not entirely sure whether it’s for Magnus’ benefit or so he himself can try to regain a little bit of his composure.

He feels Magnus press a kiss to his neck rune, wet lips, the hot drag of his tongue, teeth scraping gently over the skin, the promise of the barely there sting turning everything ever hotter.

Magnus' hands sliding up his back to bury themselves in his hair, pulling Alec’s head away from his neck and into another kiss, making it deep and intense and bone-meltingly hot.

It alights all his nerves, like electricity shivering along his skin.

He shudders when he feels Magnus clench slightly around him, his husband moaning softly into their kiss, feels fingers sliding down his chest, a nail dragging over his nipple, making Alec shiver.

And he can't anymore.

He pulls away slightly, out of the kiss.

"Babe, you feel so good,” he gasps lowly. “I need to-," Alec cuts off with a groan when Magnus squeezes around him again, this time definitely a little teasing. "I need to move."

"Yess," Magnus all but hisses, as much a plea as it is a demand.

And Alec is helpless to follow it, grips his hip with one hand, pulls back slightly before grinding back into him slowly, sets a slow pace, keeps it steady even as his thrusts grow deeper, longer, more intense. Drives both of them insane with the slow pace of it.

Loves the sight of Magnus twisting beneath him.

"Alexander," he moans, watching Alec, heavy-lidded, eyes dark, hazy, glowing gold. “Come on.“ He gasps when Alec twists his hips just so, hits that perfect spot. “_Faster_."

But for once Alec doesn't do as demanded, keeps his thrusts slow and deep and intense instead. He loves it when Magnus gets like this, loves the way Magnus reacts to the pace, twisting beneath him, as though he can almost feel too much.

And Alec can feel it, too. The slow slide and all-consuming heat almost a little overwhelming, too slow, too hot, and perfect in every way.

Instead, he leans down for another filthy, hot, open-mouthed kiss, feels Magnus suck on his lower lip for a second or two before Alec slides their tongues together, makes the kiss slick and hot and intense.

When he pulls back again, Magnus' cheeks are flushed, his breathing unsteady, lips parted, soft gasps escaping him with every thrust of Alec's hips.

Watches as Magnus reaches down, fingers wrapping around his own cock, hand matching Alec's pace, heavy-lidded but eyes forever fixed entirely on him, moaning his name.

The sight does something to Alec, flicks some switch inside, something hot unfurling low in his stomach.

He groans lowly, tightens his grip, can't help but drive in a little faster.

Feels Magnus' magic shiver along his skin, just the barest of sensations, but enough to send pure electricity tingling down his spine. There is nothing quite as heady as making Magnus lose control of his magic during sex, knowing that his husband is so lost in pleasure he can't quite keep a hold of his own powers anymore.

Alec can feel his own orgasm building, arousal keying up higher and higher, knows he's almost there.

Shivers when Magnus moans against his lips. "More, babe. _More_."

And Alec feels like he is barely holding on at this point, feels like he is about to come any second.

But if Magnus wants more, then Alec will damn well deliver.

He shifts, pushes Magnus' leg a little higher, drives into him a little harder, faster. Just _more_.

He knows Magnus is close as well, can hear it in the pitch of his moans, sees it in the way he is twisting beneath him, feels it in the barely there tingling of magic along his skin. _Just a little further. _Feels Magnus' nails biting into the skin of his back, feels him clenching around him, watches with heat-hazy eyes as he comes apart beneath him.

The sight proves to be too much.

Alec can't hold on any longer, another thrust, shoves his hips in as deep as he possibly can. And then stays there as he comes, orgasm ripping through him, whiting out so intensely that everything but the heat and Magnus falls away.

They collapse into a sweaty heap and it takes Alec a while to even somewhat regain his senses, at least enough to pull out of Magnus and to shift some of his weight off his husband.

But before he can fully shift to the side, he feels Magnus' arms coming up to wrap around him, holding tight, clearly intent on keeping him right where he is.

Alec is so very much okay with that.

He just sighs out, tucks his face into Magnus' neck, presses a light kiss to the still overheated, sweaty skin there, and then lets himself fully settle once more, lying at least halfway on top of Magnus, more than happy to stay right where he is.

He knows that as soon as Magnus recovers a little more, he'll let his magic clean them both, so there really is no need for them to get up for a shower or anything of the sort.

One of the many benefits of having a warlock husband.

Alec sighs out contently, languid and relaxed and utterly sated, hums at the feeling of Magnus' hand coming up, fingers carding softly through the sweaty strands at the back of his head.

And lying here, spread out mostly on top of Magnus' heaving, still slightly sweaty chest, both of them exhausted, wrapped around each other, pressed close, limbs tangled in a way that Alec isn't quite sure where one of them ends and the other begins.

Alec thinks they rather desperately need to make date night a regular thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut! Hallelujah. Thought I might never get around to actually posting one of my many many Malec smut scenes :3
> 
> And I'm not entirely sure about the rating since it doesn't really seem all that explicit to me... But in the end, I went with that anyway, lest I offend anyone :D
> 
> Would love to know what you think (*^^*)


End file.
